


Nightmare and Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Omorashi, Sharing a Bed, Smosh Games - Freeform, Wetting, YouTube, mentions of diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shayne has a nightmare, but Damien is only a call away.





	Nightmare and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is called "*gay crying noises*" in my google docs

_**Omorashi themes ahead, small mentions of slapping and bed wetting. Nightmares.** _

 

_Dark. Everything was dark. Shayne was in a pitch black room, on his knees, alone. Suddenly, a bright flash of light. Shayne looked up and squinted, seeing Damien staring down at him. He smiled, reaching up for his friend. Damien shook his head sadly and disappeared. Shayne cried out and tried to find where his friend went, but to no avail._  
_Shayne looked all around him, seeing his friends surrounding him._  
_“Baby, Baby, Baby!” They chanted._  
_“I-I’m not a baby!” He shouted as his friends all laughed._  
_Noah, Courtney, Keith, Olivia, and finally Damien appeared in front of him. They pointed at him, laughing._  
_“He's such a baby!” Courtney laughed, pointing at him and whispering to the others._  
_Shayne whined, turning to Damien._  
_“A-am I a baby, Dames?” Damien frowned, walking closer to Shayne._  
_Damien kneeled down and looked Shayne in the eyes, gently placing his hand on the blond’s cheek and nodding._  
_He quickly jerked his hand back and slapped the blond._  
_Shayne jerked back, holding his face in his hands._  
_Damien stood up. “You're so immature. I don't know why I put up with you. Pissy pants baby.”_  
_Damien walked away, his figure slowly disappearing from Shayne’s sight._  
_Shayne turned to look at his friends, only to find that they were all gone._  
_He stood up and looked around for any other signs of life, as he looked around he heard a dripping sound, similar to one you would hear in a cave._  
_He spun around to see a pipe, spilling water out into the room._  
_The room slowly became smaller, filling up with water. The water level rose higher and higher, until it was just under his nose. Shayne took a deep breath as the warm water rose above him. He held his breath for as long as he could, before he blacked out from the lack of oxygen._

* * *

******Nightmare**   **Over**  

* * *

 

Shayne shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He began crying as he fumbled for his phone. He blindly searched for Damien's contact, clicking the ‘call’ button.

“Hello?” Damien’s sleep filled voice filled the room.  
“D-Damien.” Shayne cried out the name in fear.  
“Hey, hey what's wrong bud? It's 3 am.”  
Shayne sobbed. “I-I'm s-sorry!”  
“For what Shayne?” Damien’s voice lost all of the grogginess, instead filling with worry.  
“P-please… Come over… I-I'm scared!” Shayne sobbed harder as he curled his body into a ball, not hearing Damien’s response of “On my way!”

Damien drove as fast as he could, thinking that the worst had happened.  
He finally arrived at Shayne's house, pulling out the spare key Shayne gave him and opened the door, calling out. “Shayne?”  
“I-In here!” Damien heard the voice and ran towards it, opening Shayne’s bedroom door to see Shayne curled up and crying.

Damien rushed up to Shayne's bed, thinking that the worst of the worst had happened, only to pull off the blanket to see a panicked Shayne in a wet bed.  
He sighed in relief, still worried about his friend, but happy that nobody got hurt.  
He sat next to his friend on the bed, rubbing his back gently. “Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up?”  
Shayne silently curled into his friend’s side, the sobs quieting down now that Damien was there.  
Damien pulled Shayne onto his lap, ignoring the wetness seeping into his clothes. “Hey… it's okay bud. Whatever happened, it was just a dream.”  
Shayne looked up towards Damien, his eyes brimming with tears. “Do you hate me?”  
Damien hugged Shayne close. “Absolutely not. Why would I ever hate you?”  
Shayne buried his face into Damien's chest before beginning to tell the darker haired male about the events that happened in his dream.  
Damien frowned as Shayne recalled his nightmare, hugging the blond closer. “I promise you, none of us would ever make fun of you. Especially not me.”  
Shayne sobbed into his friend's chest, hugging him tightly. “P-promise?”  
Damien nodded, “Promise.” he said.  
Damien stood up, Shayne in his arms. “Let's go get you cleaned up, bud.”  
Shayne tilted his head, but didn't protest to being picked up. “I'm not dirty?”  
Damien chuckled and carried Shayne to the bathroom, helping him into the bath, cleaning him quickly and efficiently.  
(No smut for you, suffer.)  
Damien helped Shayne get changed into new pajamas, then carrying him back to his bed, setting him down and climbing in.  
Shayne hummed in curiosity.  
“It's almost 4am, I'm not gonna drive all the way home bud. I'm crashing here.”  
As the two of them drifted off into sleep, Damien mumbled one sentence that made Shayne blush and curl into his friend's side.  
“We need to get you some protection, bud.”


End file.
